Stars
by spooksfan08
Summary: Ruth can't help but think about the past. Can winter's first snow, Harry and an invitation make her smile again? Why are Ros and Lucas spending Christmas together? Can Tariq survive his mum's matchmaking? Set mid series 8 at Christmas. H/R R/L
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Everything you may recognise belongs to Kudos and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Set Christmas Eve mid series 8. (Probably set after my other story Status? Which explains how and why Ruth returned to the Grid.) Also mentions my other story The Road to Baghdad. Not necessary to read those but I'd love it if you did x**

**Stars.**

Ruth stared out over the city as the night sky enveloped everything around her. It had been a long few days and she was glad of the respite. London was safe. For a while at least. Sighing heavily she rested her arms on the barrier that surrounded the roof and tried not to think that she had left her warm overcoat back on the Grid.

##########

Harry looked around the Grid, Tariq was packing up the last few bits of paperwork on his desk as Lucas ate a chocolate donut. Ros looked exhausted but was determined not to be the first member of his ever shrinking team to go home early.

"She's gone up to the roof." Lucas half whispered as Harry smiled slightly. He knew the younger man hadn't known Ruth long but it was clear he had seen what was going on between them, even if they weren't sure. Tariq smiled slightly as Harry nodded.

"Right, well. Thank you all for today."

"Any plans for Christmas?" Lucas asked. Harry shook his head. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"No." Harry shrugged. "You?"

"I'm spending three days with my parents and sisters. Are you sure you don't want me on the Grid?" Tariq looked up as Ros smirked.

"No. We'll call if your needed."

"Christmas is usually fairly slow. Not that many terrorists like to work over the festive season." Harry smiled. "Trust me, in years to come you'll be thankful you spent some time with your parents."

"Harry, you've met my mum." Tariq winced as Lucas clipped the back of his head.

"He's right. Believe me." Lucas stated calmly. "Christmas is for families, whatever religion you are."

"It's another excuse for her to matchmake." Tariq grumbled. Ros couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Lucas and Tariq were becoming quite the double act. Not exactly Zaf and Adam but a double act never the less. "What about you?"

"Me?" Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Ros." Lucas smiled his best charm smile. "You should spend Christmas with me. We're both on call. And we're both on our own."

"Well."

"And I can cook." Lucas smiled. Ros rolled her eyes. "Ros, come on. Don't let me spend the day on , eating junk food and watching Dr Who."

"Since when have I been able to stop you eating junk?" Ros deadpanned. Lucas smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." None of them noticed Harry slip away.

#######################

Ruth stared out over the city, watching cars and buses carry people home. The stars sparkled above as she tried not to think about going home to an empty old former MI 5 safe house flat.

"Ruth." She closed her eyes as she heard her name. "You'll catch your death."

"I'm fine." Ruth kept her eyes on the city below her.

"Here." She felt a heavy coat draped over her shoulders. She closed her eyes for a moment as the smell of Harry's cologne enveloped her.

"Now you'll catch cold."

"Ruth." He rested his hands on her shoulders, amazed that he hadn't been pushed away. "I worked in Russia and Germany for a while. The cold doesn't really bother me after Moscow."

"I'm not going to ask." Ruth sighed.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Fall into a Vat of red wine and wake up on Boxing Day." Ruth tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Oh Ruth." He squeezed her shoulders slightly. He'd been worried about her since the day Mani had thrown her back into the life she had managed to escape. He closed his eyes, he had been worried about her since the day they had met. Ruth was a natural spook, it was built into her but he didn't like what that natural ability had cost her. What being near him had cost her.

"I've been thinking."

"I'd be worried if you hadn't." Harry smiled slightly as Ruth shook her head.

"About Baghdad."

"Ah."

"When you kissed me."

"I remember." Harry swallowed hard. He could still picture the war damaged hotel and sweltering heat of the Iraqi capital. "What about it? And I seem to remember another time I kissed you."

"No." Ruth turned and smiled slightly. "I seem to remember I kissed you, that day on the dock. I definitely kissed you."

"So you did." Harry looked away, not wanting to remember how it felt to watch her board the barge that had taken her out of his life for three years.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Ruth tugged Harry's coat closer to her as the first flakes of snow fell from the sky. "Do you believe it's snowing? I was just looking at the stars before you came up here."

"It's Christmas." Harry brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'll call Catherine tomorrow. She's in Damascus again. Graham is back in rehab so I'll call him at some point. Feed Scarlet and the cats."

"Oh I was going to say, I've got a present for Scarlet and the cats. I could drop it round tomorrow."

"You bought the animals Christmas presents?" Harry smiled. He should have known she would, it was so Ruth like in a way.

"Of course." Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Just because they don't understand Christmas is no reason to leave them out."

"I could cook some dinner, if you'd like. I mean you'll want to spend some time with Fidget and Muggles."

"I."

"I can cook, Ruth." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I don't want to spend Boxing Day with food poisoning. There are no takeaways open tomorrow."

"Ruth. My mother taught me to make a roast dinner. I just never bother when it's just me. I'd love you to come over and see the animals. I'd also love it if you had Christmas dinner with me."

"Well? How can I refuse that invitation. Maybe I should bring that wine with me."

"Maybe you should." Harry smiled as the snow began to get heavier. "Let's get you inside." Ruth blushed as she realised she was still wearing his coat. Harry smiled at her and her heart stopped for a split second. She was spending Christmas Day in Harry's house. With Harry. Blushing furiously she let him lead her back to the Grid, knowing that this Christmas was going to be like no other.

######################

A/N This was supposed to be a one shot but I think there may be a chapter two if anyone is interested. Will go back to A Christmas Miracle soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. Ok a few asked for a chapter 2. I hope you like this.**

**A Cold and Frosty Morning.**

Ros pulled her leather jacket close to her body as she headed towards her small car. The frost covered everything, including the car and she debated going back inside to get warm rather than head across to the Grid. Not for the first time she wished she had invested in a decent winter coat. She had been on call from home before and right then she was tempted to crawl back into bed with her mobile phone just incase she was bleeped. Just as she sprayed the deicer on the car windscreen she cursed, her phone sprang into life.

"Lucas?"

"Merry Christmas." Lucas walked around his flat as he spoke. "You are still coming over?"

"Yes." Ros smiled despite herself. There was something about Lucas North that intrigued her. She had no idea what it was, after everything that had happened she finally felt as though she had a friend. Someone who didn't judge her on her past. "I said I would, but remember we are on call."

"How could I forget? Well, I suppose it is my turn. I had the last eight years off after all."

"Lucas."

"Ros."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great." Lucas smiled as he stared at his oven. "I'll get the coffee on."

###############

Ruth opened her eyes and stared at her bedroom ceiling. She couldn't quite believe what she had let herself be invited into. Christmas Day with Harry. In Harry's house. She closed her eyes again for a moment, unable to work out whether it was a good idea or not.

###############

Harry washed his face before staring at himself in the mirror. It was still too early to call Catherine and her knew Graham would never be awake at such an early hour. Sighing he turned to leave the bathroom hoping that Ruth would come over. He knew she would have had a chance to think about things by now.

#############

"Mum." Tariq smiled as his mother pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Hello son." Masood called over his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Hi Dad."

"Tariq!" His little sister launched herself into his arms as Tariq laughed. Maybe Christmas at home wouldn't be so bad after all.

##############

Ruth was dressed and ready to leave her flat before she was even aware of what she was doing. Four small neatly wrapped parcels lay on the kitchen table waiting for Ruth to take them to Harry's. Part of her couldn't help but get exited at the thought of spending the day with her beloved cats, even though she knew she had made the right decision to leave them with Harry. Uprooting the cats for a second time seemed cruel, especially when they had settled so well with Harry and Scarlett. Sipping her coffee she tried not to think about anything other than getting ready to leave.

##################

Harry stared at the oven as Scarlett sat next to him and barked.

"I can cook." He stated as Scarlett looked up at him. The little terrier was clearly quite sceptical. "Have a little faith, old girl." Scarlett barked once before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Harry shook his head hoping that Ruth would be more enamoured with his cooking than his dog was. "And you two can behave." He admonished the cats who were huddled together watching him. "Your Mum is coming over, be nice." Muggles liked her paw as Fidget curled up and ignored the middle aged man attempting to make lunch. "Ruth will think I've gone mad, talking to cats." He shook his head and went off in search of his phone, knowing he had to talk to his children before either of them got caught up in their day.

######################

"Ruth and Harry." Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Ros? I know he likes her. That much is obvious but."

"But." Ros raised her mug to her lips. "If things had worked out three years ago they'd be together now."

"Why didn't they work out?" Lucas asked as Ros took a deep breath.

"Long story. But the important thing is they are spending today together." Ros watched as Lucas smiled slightly. The man in front of her still had a sense of romance despite everything he had been through.

"Really? I hope he doesn't mess it up." Lucas answered honestly.

"So do I." Ros stared at her tea. "So do I."

"Anyway." Lucas got up and wandered to the kitchen as Ros curled her feet under her. It had been the quietest Christmas the team had ever known, so far they had managed to make it through half the day without being called into the Grid. For that at least she was grateful. "I got you something."

"What? Why?"

"It's Christmas and you are my friend." Lucas stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good job I got you something." Ros replied as she dug in her pocket. "Tell anyone and I'll make sure Harry sends you to Siberia, Syria or somewhere else beginning with S."

Lucas smiled as they swapped presents. "Your secret's safe with me, Ros."

"Better be." Ros stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

###########################

Ruth drove towards Harry's house through the near empty streets. The cars were covered in ice as she wound her way through the streets and the heater in her little car did nothing to warm her. The Christmas carols on the radio also failed to assuage the anxiety that seemed to be building in her stomach the nearer she got to Harry's house. For what felt like the hundredth time in as many minutes she tried to think of a good reason not to spend the day with Harry. None sprang to mind. Sighing heavily she berated herself for her cowardice. Harry was the one person who had always been a constant in her life, even in her time away she had been unable to stop thinking about him. Now she was back things had barely changed between them. Harry still had the ability to confound her and turn her into a gibbering nervous wreak. She parked the car a few feet away from Harry's house and killed the engine. She knew she was being stupid. There was no way Harry had asked her for any other reason than they were both going to spend the day alone.

####################

"Muggles, get down." Harry admonished the grey cat. The cat completely ignored him as Harry shook his head knowing that he could face down the most hardened of terrorists but he could never win an argument with the cats. He scratched the cat behind her ears as he resigned himself to the fact Ruth had changed her mind. The present he had bought her and the hurriedly acquired Christmas decorations would be ignored. He smiled sadly as the cat sauntered away from him to where Scarlett and Fidget were curled up together by the fire. It seemed that the animals had learned to get along even if their owners still didn't quite know how to behave around each other. He was about to settle down with a large scotch to drown his sorrows when the doorbell rang. Hoping against hope he made his way to the front door.

"Ruth?"

########################

A/N Not sure if this chapter is any good. Next chapter is Christmas Day proper. Please review. Can't believe the positive feedback I had for chapter one. Really made my day. Thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine. Thanks so much for all the reviews.**

**Mistletoe and ? **

"Ruth." Harry repeated as she looked up at him.

"Sorry I'm late." Ruth blushed as Harry smiled.

"It doesn't matter." Harry ushered her into the house as Scarlett barked happily and ran towards her. "Looks like someone is pleased to see you."

"Hello Old Girl." Ruth knelt down to the small dog as Scarlett barked happily. "You pleased to see me? Eh?" She scratched the little terrier behind her ear as Harry smiled.

"She is. The cats are in the living room." Harry watched as Ruth's eyes lit up. "I'll check on lunch."

"You cooked?" Scarlett barked and walked towards the living room as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, why? I may not be Gordon Ramsey but."

"The language is similar, I'll say that." Ruth smiled back as Harry pretended to be offended.

"Everyone is a critic. Even the damn pets." He turned on his heel as Ruth picked up Muggles and smiled.

"Hey you. Remember me?" Muggles purred and rested her head on Ruth's shoulder. "You were only a kitten when I left. I'm sorry." Ruth swallowed hard. "I should have found another way. I'm so sorry." Fidget wound her way around her feet while Scarlett lay with her head on her paws. Ruth sniffed as the little cat looked up at her.

"She remembers you, Ruth." Harry stepped towards her. "She never forgot. None of us did."

"Harry." She turned to see him standing in the doorway to the living room. "I'm sorry."

"You're here now." He stepped towards her as the little cat made a bid for escape. "Ruth." He sighed as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You're here now."

#######################

"I'm amazed." Ros sipped her coffee as Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You can cook."

"I told you I can." Lucas couldn't help the smile that crept over his face. "I am a modern man after all."

"Lucas." Ros shook her head. "You are many things but modern isn't one of them. What time is it?"

"3."

"And we haven't been red flashed or called into the Grid once." Ros ran a hand through her blonde hair. "It's strange."

"Miracles can happen." Lucas sipped his drink. "Anyway, don't knock it. How often do we actually get time away from that place?"

"True." Ros sighed as Top of the Pops finished. "I haven't watched that since I was a girl." She stated nodding towards the television.

"You liked pop music?" Lucas couldn't really equate the Section Chief with pop music.

"I was a teenager once." Ros sighed. "Don't tell me you never watched it."

"Thursday night, regular as clockwork. Me and my brothers. They were in love with Blondie and Susie Quatro."

"And you weren't?" Ros smirked as Lucas blushed.

"Nah. Well, I was only a kid." Lucas looked away. "Did have a crush on Debbie Harry."

"Blondes eh?" Ros was clearly enjoying Lucas' discomfort.

"If only you knew." Lucas mumbled as he picked up their mugs and headed towards the kitchen. Ros sat holding the earrings he had bought her dumbfounded at what she had heard.

#####################

"Harry, this."

"Told you I can cook." Harry picked up their plates and headed towards the sink.

"I know but." Ruth leant back in her chair, full to bursting. Fidget had taken up residence on her feet, clearly glad to have his mistress back. She reached down and picked up the older of the two cats. Fidget immediately settled and began purring like a kitten.

"But you didn't think I actually meant it."

"Harry, I've seen the take away menus."

"Convienice. I enjoy cooking. There just doesn't seem much point when it's only me to eat it." Harry stated as he turned on the hot tap.

"I'll wash the dishes."

"No." Harry stated firmly. "You are a guest. And I think Fidget is comfortable so stay where you are."

"I think he missed me." She turned her attention back to the ginger moggie. "Didn't you? Eh?"

"He did. First few weeks he was here he hated me on sight. I think he blamed me for you going away. I know I did."

"I never wanted you to blame yourself. I talked Adam and Zaf into it. Not the other way around. I just couldn't stand the thought of Mace winning. Of him getting you out of the service."

"Water under the bridge now."

"Ros told me where Mace is now." Ruth sighed. "The day before I came back, she wanted to reassure me that I wouldn't be bumping into him at Tesco."

"Good God. Mace actually shopping." Harry shook his head. "Almost makes him sound human." He turned back to her. "I'm glad you came. Today I mean."

"So am I." Ruth smiled as she admired the new collar she had bought for Fidget. Scarlett looked pointedly at the shiny new red lead and collar that was hanging behind the kitchen door.

"I think someone is dropping hints." Harry smiled as Scarlett tried her best puppy dog eye look on Harry. "You need to go out eh girl? You could wait until our guest has gone home."

"I don't mind." Ruth smiled. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to simply enjoy the day, with Harry and the animals. "I could come with you." Ruth blushed slightly as Harry grabbed the new lead Ruth had bought for the dog.

"Come on then." Harry called the little dog. "Park?" Scarlett immediately wagged her tail and bounded over to him as Ruth began to wonder if she really had got everything wrong when it came to Harry.

######################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Park.**

Scarlett bounded along on the end of her new lead as Harry and Ruth walked along in silence. Ruth bit her bottom lip and wondered what to say to Harry. It hadn't been the sort of Christmas Day she had expected in the least. She glanced at the little dog who was clearly enjoying herself as Harry remained silent.

"Harry." Ruth started, the cold biting into her bones.

"Um?"

"You told Scarlett we were going to the park. What if it isn't open?" She watched as the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Blushing she looked away.

"I don't think she'll mind." Harry smiled as the little dog paused at the sight of something far more interesting than the two humans she was with. Ruth nodded and felt her heart rate speed up dangerously as he slipped his hand into hers. "Didn't you say something about a vat of red wine?"

#################

"Will you stop checking your phone?" Lucas smiled as he watched Ros put her mobile back on the coffee table in front of her.

"We are on call and nothing has happened."

"That's good." Lucas watched as she stared at him. "Isn't it?"

"It's weird." Ros answered. "Terrorists tend not to take Christmas and Bank Holidays off."

"Maybe they made an exception this year." Lucas smiled broadly. "Maybe someone up there." He pointed to the ceiling "Decided I need a break this Christmas, after all the last few haven't exactly been the Christmases to write home about."

"True." Ros sighed. "You don't believe all that?"

"I was brought up by a priest, Ros. Some things you don't forget."

"No." Ros curled her feet underneath her. "Some things from the past you can't escape from."

###############

"Mum." Tariq held his stomach as his little sisters got the latest computer game from under the tree. "I swear I am full."

"You do not eat enough, my boy."

"I eat plenty."

"Look at you." His mother raised her hands in despair. "All skin and bones. Mas, look at your son. All skin and bones. If you moved back in."

"We'd love it, but it is your choice." His father smiled as his mother shook her head and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad."

"She would love to have you back. I mean, we are nearer to Central London than your flat and you wouldn't be going home alone to an empty house. In your line of work."

"I am a computer programmer." Tariq stared at his father.

"Yes, and I am Father Christmas." Mas watched as his son looked away. "I know you can't tell me what you do but I know it's dangerous and important. I'd feel safer if you moved back home."

"It would put you all in danger."

"My family are my problem. You just do your job and live your life. I'll worry about your mother and sisters. You keep yourself safe."

"Dad."

"Right." Mas sat on the floor next to his younger daughter. "What's this game then?"

"James Bond." Sabrina smiled happily. Tariq rolled his eyes.

####################

"I can't believe we haven't been called in." Ruth sighed as they walked back from the closed gates of the park. Scarlett didn't seem too upset that her trip to the park had been curtailed.

"We aren't on call." Harry reminded her. He still couldn't believe she hadn't pulled her hand from his and ran. He knew he had taken a risk but it seemed to be taking off.

"I know." Ruth smiled. "But since when has that stopped us being called in?" She looked up at the sky as the first few flakes of snow hit the pavement. Scarlett barked happily, trying to catch the snow as it fell.

"True." Harry blinked as the snow hit his face. Ruth laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Well, I'm a funny man." Harry deadpanned.

"Yeah, not sure if funny as in amusing or peculiar." She teased as she stepped away from him.

"Oh thanks." He grumbled.

"You're welcome."

"Ruth."

"MM?"

"Come here."

"Why?" She moved towards him, trusting him instinctively. He lifted his free hand and brushed some errant snow out of her hair.

"You're cold."

"It's snowing." She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should go home?"

"I." Harry looked disappointed, for a moment Ruth wondered how a master spy like him could wear his emotions so openly. She knew there was no way the others on the Grid would see him like this. Without thinking she reached up a hand and touched the stubble that was already beginning to form there. Smiling she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I meant go back to your house, Harry. If that's ok."

"Yes Ruth." Harry smiled. "I think that is more than ok."

She stepped back and slipped her hand into his. Scarlett barked once before trotting behind her master and this new human he seemed to like so much. She had a feeling things were about to change for her and the cats and she had a feeling things were about to change for the two humans too.

###############################

A/N One more chapter x Thank you all for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Too Cold for Snow.**

Ruth walked alongside Harry in silence as she thought of the kiss she had shared with Harry. She couldn't help the smile that crept across her face as she thought of how perfect it had been. She was sure she had imagined it. Little Scarlett carried on walking in front of them as if nothing had happened.

"Ruth?" Harry paused as he felt her slip her arm through his.

"Yes?" She smiled as she stared at the pavement which was rapidly becoming covered in snow.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She turned to face him. "Better than fine."

"Good." Harry smiled back at her. "That's good. I was only thinking."

"What?"

"That wine you brought."

"Oh it isn't anything special. Just cheep stuff from the supermarket. I wasn't expecting to share it with anyone. If you want to drink something else."

"No, it's fine." Harry stopped her as she began to ramble. "What I was going to say is if you are driving back home tonight then maybe we'd better not open it. It's getting late."

"Oh." Ruth looked away. "Of course. There's no way I'd get a taxi today of all days. I should have thought."

"But."

"But?"

"No, you've already accused me of being presumptuous."

"Harry, that was years ago."

"No, it was just a thought. It's out of line."

"Ok." Ruth nodded, smiling at the mischief that was dancing in his hazel eyes. "But, it is Christmas and I am forever going to be wondering what was so out of line and presumptuous about a bottle of cheep and probably very horrible red wine." Harry shook his head and laughed.

"I was thinking." He took a deep breath, aware that Ruth was the only person on Earth that could make him as inarticulate as a teenage boy on his first date. He was also certain he hadn't blushed since he had first asked a girl to dance when he was eleven years old. Ruth seemed to do something to him no one else was quite capable of.

"You said that."

"Ruth. I am trying here."

"Yes, you are very trying."

"Ruth!"

"Sorry, go on."

"You will say no, anyway."

"Maybe." Ruth nodded. "But you have to give me a chance."

"You could stay the night." Harry blurted it out before he had chance to stop himself. The shock and surprise he had expected to see in Ruth's eyes were both absent. Instead she shook her head and carried on walking.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"And now who's being presumptious?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Ruth turned to face him. "I have a spare room. Catherine usually uses it but it's ok, it's all made up."

"I know." She sighed. "Come on, it's freezing and the cats will want feeding."

"True." Harry smiled to himself as she walked a little closer to him.

########################

"So." Ros curled her legs underneath her. "Who taught you to cook? Your ex?"

"No." Lucas shook his head slightly as he sat down next to her on the sofa. The Queen's Speech long forgotten. "Elizaveta is an awful cook. Or at least she was when I knew her."

"So?"

"My Dad."

"You said your dad was a priest."

"Priests need to eat." Lucas smiled. "I'm no Jamie Oliver but I can do the basics."

"You can." Ros smiled slightly as Lucas watched her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Lucas." Ros frowned slightly. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"I gathered that." Ros held his gaze, unused to being observed so blatantly. She knew in her line of work that there were times when she was being watched but she wasn't so used to it being quite so obvious. "What I meant is why?"

"You are so different away from that place."

"The Grid?"

"Yeah."

"Lucas, the Grid is work. Section D is what I do."

"Not who you are."

"Oh no Lucas." Ros tilted her head to observe him, a strand of blonde hair covering her face. "It is who I am. I spend more time there that I do anywhere else. It's in my bones. And it comes before everything else. But there are other sides to me. Contrary to popular belief I am not the wicked witch of the west."

"I never thought you were." Lucas answered honestly.

"Or the Ice Queen. I heard what Ben and Jo called me." She watched as Lucas looked away for a second. "They were both right. When it is needed I am but "

"But you still have a heart."

"I do." Ros sighed heavily, aware of the battering her heart had suffered over the last few years. "But if you tell anyone."

"I'll be shipped off to Bolivia, Bosnia or Bavaria."

"Or somewhere else beginning with B." She smiled as Lucas shook his head laughing. It had been a strange Christmas; one which had begun to make her rethink her original assessment of Lucas. He wasn't just the brooding Heathcliffe wannabe with a treacherous ex-wife and a need to have Harry's approval. He was also probably the best friend she had ever had. For a moment she had no idea whether there could be anything more between them but she wasn't going to push him away. Life was too short.

###############################

Tariq sipped his tea as Sabrina and his father continued to play on her new computer game. He had no idea what the game involved but they both seemed to be enjoying it. His other sister curled up on the chair by the fire watching the scene unfold around her. Their mother chatted to his grandmother on the phone from Karachi. In that moment he knew Lucas and Harry had been right, it was time to start appreciating his family. They were loud, nosy and far too opinionated on just about every subject; especially the subject of his love life but there was no way he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Son?" Mas turned to see him staring off into space.

"The boy is in a world of his own." His mother shook her head. "Head full of fairies. You should get back in the real world. Find a nice girl, settle down."

"Give us lots of grandchildren." Mas laughed as his wife hit him with a cushion. "Mas, do not be crude. It is Christmas."

"We're not Christian."

"Shut up. Not the point. Tariq, listen to your mother."

"Yes Mum." Tariq smiled as he watched his parents. It seemed the rest of Section D had been right. It was time to appreciate his family.

#########################

Ruth ran a hand through her hair as Scarlett ran off in search of Muggles and Fidget. Harry took her coat and hung it next to his.

"You're freezing."

"So are you." Ruth smiled as he stepped towards her. "Harry?"

He looked up to see the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Frowning he had no idea how it had got there, knowing the berries were toxic to cats and dogs he would never had allowed it in his house.

"How?"

"Who knows?" She had a fair idea certain people from Section D would have ensured it was there. She wasn't about to tell Harry that, knowing someone would be sent to Serbia for breaking into his house and placing the little sprig of mistletoe there. Harry smiled before looking back at her.

"Well, Ruth I am a traditionalist at heart."

"Funny enough, Harry. So am I." She rested her hands on his chest as he leant forward. Suddenly there were no more talk of red wine or Christmas traditions as she wrapped her arms around his neck and revelled in his kiss.

##########################

A/N I think that's all folks. Merry Christmas everyone. Please review xx


End file.
